The present invention relates to orthopedic fastening systems and to mechanisms for securing and locking a linking or stabilizing element, such as a rod, to a bone screw having a slotted head that receives the rod therein. It also relates to structures or anchor assemblies having such a slotted or open head for receiving a rod, wherein the slotted portion extends from a hook, plate, bracket or positioning arm.
A number of such structures are known. Thus, for example, the widely used Harms T-plate used for stabilizing the cervical vertebrae has a projecting slotted bolt adapted to receive a rod or cable through the slot and clamp down by screwing a nut along the bolt to bear down against the rod. Several patents show holding structures for a fixation rod that are incorporated in the head of a screw, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,176, or into a small offset plate which itself may be fastened to the bone, as shown in published International Application WO96/28105. Other systems involve hooks, transverse rod connectors, or tandem connectors. Various tools have been provided for these systems to enable the surgeon to bend and shape the rod to a desired contour in situ, to position the rod in the slot of a bolt or head, and to secure the rod in position.
Because the rod is the stabilizing member which provides a precise contour, spacing or connection between one or more vertebrae, bones or bone fragments, alignment is quite critical, and the ability to pass the rod through two or more connecting assemblies requires various actions to form and shape the rod, or align the receiving structures at defined positions or path before final clamping is effected. This may involve positioning and removing the rod several times to check and adjust the degree of alignment. Thus, it is generally desirable to have a closure or secure locking mechanism that may be effected with simple installation steps.
One generally accepted locking mechanism simply involves an internally threaded locking nut that may be tightened down along the axis of the screw or slotted shaft, using a tool such as a socket wrench. Another commercial device employs a bayonet-mount cap that captures or is captured by the screw head, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,346,493 and 5,257,993. Another system utilizes a cap element with a dovetail or dovetail channel that slides over the rod to close the top of the slot and wedge the rod firmly in position. This latter construction involves no rotation of threaded members, but has the disadvantage that a certain amount of unobstructed lateral space along the rod adjacent to the connection point is necessary for the sliding installation of the closure cap. Furthermore, the cap inserts or sliding wedge closures, while they eliminate the need for awkward screwing or rotational motion during installation, cannot be used with some existing reduction screws, translation hooks or other common hardware having lengthy protruding guide members, reduction tabs or the like. Moreover, the wedge/cap closures are a specialized component that may require the user to switch entirely over to a proprietary line of orthopaedic hardware if he is to utilize the full range of hook, tab, plate and screw fixation points that may be required in spinal surgery. While the closure systems described above have in at least some instances been quite successful, it would be beneficial to provide a closure assembly that could securely lock down a rod down while requiring only a small number of locking steps by the surgeon and small lateral clearances surrounding the closure.